Love in Rain
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: Onodera and Takano got into one of the most terrible arguments they ever have. Masamune said a few things he shouldn't have said to the young brunette. Will the young couple be brought together by love? Or will they be separated forever?
1. Chapter 1

Love in Rain

 **Chapter 1: Crying in pain**

 _ **Ritsu POV**_

Love...What is love? I don't think I even understand love anymore. Not after the incident between Masamune and I. No, he didn't move with another person but more like an argument. I know we have our usual arguments every day inside and outside of work. Though this argument is something I couldn't forget. Luckily no saw us arguing in the restroom but I didn't care about it. All I could ever think about is those words that escape from Masamune lips. I actually believe that he'll never hurt me again but after this incident, I couldn't be more wrong. I don't what to do anymore.

Ever since that argument, I quit Marukawa since knowing that I have to see Masamune again. So I stay inside my apartment while gazing outside from the window. I hardly leave the apartment for the only need of shopping grocery and buying some new books to keep me entertained. Well, I thought it would keep me entertained but it doesn't. No matter how many times I tried to keep my mind on something else, it always heads back to thinking about Takano-san. I miss his touch, his voice, his voice, and most of all just himself. I can help but cry for hours every time he enters into my thoughts but mostly...my heart.

I wanna see him but the fear holds me back, the only thing left of Masamune was his red button up shirt. Masamune is the only piece missing from my heart. The tears came out once more for the day as they soaked up the pillows and blanket. I didn't need to cover myself since Masamune shirt is the only comfort I have of right now. I wish that argument never ever in the first place. Then maybe...both of us wouldn't feel any pain at the moment.

Those words that spill out from Masamune mouth wouldn't leave my mind no matter what.

 _YOU'RE SUCH AN ANNOYANCE !_

 _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I never expected him to say things like that. I began sobbing once more against the pillows.

 _I think it's best, we never see each other again_

I thought he would wait for me, even it may be another ten years. Actually, believe that Masamune and I would have a future together. Probably maybe even get married one day, but now...it's over...for both of us


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Comfort from the unexpected**

 **Ritsu POV**

It's still raining...it's been raining for the past month...the tiny water droplets pound onto the rooftops of many apartments and buildings. I usually love the rain but now...I despite it...since the rain reminds me the time of the argument and when Masamune...confess his love...to the present me..not the past me anymore. I wanted to cry so much but the tears just wouldn't come...maybe I already shed too many tears of pain and suffering. I want Masamune to hold me again once more. That all I ever wanted but I know for sure that he isn't coming to me again. I want to his voice, I want to listen to his beating, and most of all I want him to kiss me nonstop.

 _I think it's best if we never see each other again_

Don't tell me that?! Please...please...just come back to me...Takano-san. Now...the tears have returned once again...rolling down my cheeks. The hot tears warm up my cold wet cheeks. Yes,...I'm outside of my apartment walking in the rain for at least in an hour. Luckily no one was there to see me crying from my broken heart. The rain began to pour harder and harder as the minute goes by but I could careless. Masamune isn't here with me anymore...I've regretted never telling him how I felt for him. I believe that I could never fall in love with him again but I was wrong. I love him...I still do.

Hugging myself harshly in the rain as I stood in the rain, letting myself being soaked by the rain itself. As I stood near the edge of a small bridge. Watching the rain falling into the rough river of the water pushing from side to side. Just wondering what Kisa and others would do if... I die? What would Takano do?...he probably wouldn't care..he doesn't care about me anymore, he doesn't love me anymore. Just one little jump into the water is all I have to do. Right?

Besides no one will notice me being gone from the earth itself. Not even Masamune will notice or care if I just let the world. Once and for all.

Staring at the water of the river just a little while longer. Just one jump, just one little jump. Into the rough waves of the river. Taking one step closer to the edge of the bridge, ignoring everything else around me, the rain, the car screeching and honking and my heart beating harshly into my ears.

But suddenly I felt someone pulling me away from the river and the bridge itself as we fallen onto the ground. Their arms were wrapped around me so tightly that I could hardly breathe at the moment. I notice the stranger's chest is very muscular but not muscular as Masamune chest I remember whenever he holds me inside his arms. Though it wasn't Masamune that was holding me right, it had a different scent, it hugs was a bit more gently. Looking up to see the person, who pulled away from my own death.

My eyes widen in shock as I was left speechless to see the person right in front of me, was none other than Yokozawa. I don't understand. Why Yokozawa?...Why? Why did Yokozawa save me? Why couldn't he just let me jump into the water? Why couldn't he let me died? Why...didn't Yokozawa leave me alone?

"Ritsu...what the hell were you thinking?" Yokozawa asked

I push him away harshly before glaring with anger. "Why didn't you let me jump? Why do you even care at all?" I shouted

"I can't let you died because Kisa-san and the others will miss you deeply if you were to die at such young age. Most of all,...Masamune would be devasted if he were to lose you again."

I hope deep inside my heart that it was Masamune,...I don't want us to be separated anymore. Biting my lip harshly again, not caring the taste of iron entering inside my mouth. Tears soon rolled down my cheeks once more not caring about Yokozawa, seeing me cry. I thought I could stop crying for Masamune...but the pain is just too real. Sobbing quietly against him as Yokozawa hold me tighter inside his arms.

We stay in the same position just for awhile longer not caring being soaked from the rain itself

 **TBC, sorry for the late update but have so much trouble writing this chapter. Hopefully, I won't take too long ago. Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A kiss worth taking**

Ever since the incident, Yokozawa decided to take the young brunette under his wing for the past two months. At, first it was intense and awkward at first but suddenly the business manager and the previous manga editor suddenly started to grow close. In fact, the two men's grew a bond over the past few months. Always discussing over novels, musically, and also a few some political conversation from here and there. They have never been this close before since they never really get along at first. Since Yokozawa was in love or so what Masamune and Ritsu thought at first. Yokozawa has fallen in love with the young brunette ever since he could've remembered.

In fact, Yokozawa has gone to the same high school that Onodera and Takano had attended but his last name was Katsura back then. Soon his parents decided to have a divorce out of the blues. The young business last name was changed into his mother's maiden name since she has full custody of him. Takafumi would've rather stay with his father in Tokyo since his mother was a drunk but there wasn't anything he could do. But none of that matters now since Onodera was with him in his arms right now as they watch _The diary: of Anne Frank_ , which both men's favorite nonfiction novels which brought them to tears. Along with the movie even though that was a few things missing but they could care less about.

Ritsu head was lying against Yokozawa chest as he listening to the man heart beating softly to the rhythm of his own heart. He had grown used to being inside of Yokozawa arms which made the brunette safe. In fact, even more, safer than being Masamune arms but Onodera wouldn't want to think about Masamune during the time being while living with Yokozawa since he didn't want to disturb the businessman. There were times where Ritsu would cry at night in silent as he dreamt about Masamune every now and then.

Takafumi grabbed the young brunette hand which causes him to blush lightly as his heart flutters a bit. The brunette couldn't understand why he was having these feelings for this man. Ritsu wanted to be looked away but Takafumi grey eyes were staring down at his emerald green eyes. The brunette heart began to race faster and faster, wanting to look away but couldn't as they brought their faces closer to each other. Ritsu could feel the blush appearing on his face as he closes his eyes.

Soon their lips have finally met, they press against each other. The kiss seem so pure and alive at the moment. They kiss passionately that there was no need to make the kiss deeper as it was perfect just the way it was. Once they broke the kiss, Ritsu blush lightly while looking away happily as for Takafumi blush as well with a pure smile on his face.

"Ritsu.," Yokozawa said

"Takafumi.,"Ritsu replied

There was nothing to say as they both knew that they're feeling has grown for each other over the past two months. Probably this was something that Onodera need at the moment. But it's time to move on from Masamune and have a happy life with Yokozawa Takafumi. Ritsu brought to his lips onto his lover's lips once more for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

The business eyes were basically almost shutting down during work as seemingly the author decided to wait until the last minute to the deadline. Not only did it drive the editors insane but also the people in charge of the sale are going insane as well. Rubbing his temple in stress as the businessman has forgotten his papers as well. He could've called his beloved but the navy haired man doesn't want disturb his love. Sighing quietly to himself, as he might as well start over from where he left off.

Yokozawa felt two hands covering his eyes as hearing a light giggle behind. He knows that giggle and those hands from anywhere else. Laughing to himself as the two hands disappear from his sight revealing Ritsu before him along with his suitcase.

"Ritsu, what are doing here?" Yokozawa asks even though knowing the answer but still love to his love speak to him. The brunette laughs lightly before pecking his lips against the businessmen. Wrapping his arms around Yokozawa neck as they smile happily at each other before kissing passionately once more. Ritsu broke the kiss before placing himself against Yokozawa chest as he felt his lover hugging me tightly in his arms. They listen their heart beating rapidly like nonstop.

"Yokozawa, I love you" Ritsu whispers

"I love you too, Ritsu"

None of this wanted to end at any time or for anyone else that could disturb. The businessman kisses the brunette forehead causing the younger man to blush. They chuckle lightly, Yokozawa appreciates the brunette for bringing his suitcase with all the papers he needed. Kissing the brunette once before reassuring him that he would return home by midnight, so there no need to worry since he wasn't alone in the building.

Ritsu smile before letting the business return back to home as he was the only one left the business department. Yokozawa needed to finish the paperwork finish by tomorrow morning so it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

Before returning back to work Yokozawa eyes widen to the person that standing in the doorway in front of him. His best friend during his college years, Takano Masamune was giving him a lifeless glare. It was the first time that the two friend has met up ever since the grey-eyed man started dating the brunette. Yokozawa and Ritsu wanted to keep their relationship on a low profile since Masamune not approve of this since it would cause drama. Yokozawa looked away from his friend as he gathers the papers he needed to finish.

"How long?" Masamune asks

"What?" Yokozawa replied questioningly trying to be oblivious but knowing it wouldn't work. Masamune march up to the businessman pulling him by the collar of his shirt. This was the first time that the businessman has ever seen his close friend in pure rage. Though this was the punishment for the betrayal he made, he'll take it. Yokozawa loved Onodera more than anything in else, he would take a few bruises for his love from here and there.

"How long has this relationship going on? When did it start?" Masamune growled

"It's none of your concern" Yokozawa replied before pushing the editor away from him.

"It's done concern me, especially since it's Ritsu, you decided to date"

"Why do you care? You're the one that decided to push Onodera away. You're the one that told me that both of you should see new people. You're the one that ended the relationship, not me! "

Yokozawa soon began to breathe heavily after shouting at the editor. The businessman and the editor stood in silence, as both of them hasn't said anything at all. Masamune looks away from Yokozawa, the words that the businessman spat out were nothing more than the truth. There was a cold-blooded secret of why Masamune and Ritsu relationship has suddenly fallen apart in front of everybody.

Masamune knew he was the main cause for Onodera pain and suffering after the incident. The editor didn't take the chance to apologize to the brunette. Now the man he's love is now with his close friend since their college years. The betrayal and jealousy have posses his heart but now it's for the best that Ritsu should start a new life with Yokozawa. That should be a new start for the both of them.

"Just take of Onodera, if you ever, ever dare to break his heart...I won't hesitate to win Ritsu back" Masamune blackmail

"That's would be the last thing I'll ever do, I won't ever dare to break Ritsu heart like you did" Yokozawa replied

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** : **Moving forward**

 **Ritsu POV**

 _ **A year later**_

Ever since Yokozawa and I began dating, everything in our lives has suddenly changed for the best. When he saves me from committing suicide I guess I owe my life to me, since if he didn't stop me then we wouldn't be the couples that we are till this day. Whenever we hug or kiss, I feel my heart skip a beat or two, I don't know despite the fact we been dating for almost a month now. After work, he makes time to stay up late night with me watching movies with me despite we sleep almost toward to the end. We would chuckle every time we wake up in each other's arms.

We would often take long walks at the park during the late evenings when Yokozawa comes home early. I would hold onto his arm as we gaze at the moon together. Just like we're doing right now. Laying down on the soft grass underneath our favorite tree as we gaze at the beautiful full moon. Our hands are interacted with each other not daring to let go one another. I was against Yokozawa chest just listening to his heart beating just for me, just only for me. Feeling his lips against my forehead cause my heart flutters slightly before feeling his lips on top of mine.

"Ritsu, my love. Ever since you enter into my life, my entire view of the earth has suddenly changed. I could've never asked anyone else but you, and you only. You're my entire world, you're my everything ." he said.

Yokozawa slowly pulled out a black velvet box right before my eyes, I cover my mouth in shock just feeling the tears daring to escape from my eyes. Takafumi has kneel down before me as he opening the box revealing golden ring with an emerald embedded in the middle. He still held my hand with his gently, as the tears continue to stream my face.

"Onodera Ritsu, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband for the rest of our lives?" Takafumi proposed

I began sobbing lightly before jumping into Takafumi arms as I place my lips against his. We kiss passionately. We didn't care about the salty taste of my tears that slid down pass my kiss. All I care about is Takafumi and becoming his husband in the nearby future.

"Yes, I'll be your husband. I'll be the husband of Yokozawa Takafumi" I replied

Takafumi slid the golden ring on my finger as we once more as a celebration of our engagement. I'll be happier than I am now.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: I'll always love you**

 **Ritsu POV**

Walking through the city as I happily stare at the engagement ring. The emerald outshines all the diamond rings I witnesses. This ring is better than any other rings since this came from Takafumi. I don't know how I deserve Takafumi in the first place but that doesn't matter. All that matters now is that I'm marrying the man of my life. So many things have changed over the past year when I left the Emerald Department and my parent's life forever.

My parents didn't approve of my relationship since they're very conservative but I could less. They never really care about me in the first place. They only care about the family company,

basically only a legacy they want to leave behind before they died. I wasn't the one who was bound to give it to them only. Yokozawa stays by my side through all the bumps and bruises between my parents and me. I wasn't sure how I deserve him in the first place.

After thinking all the drama that happens through the year between Masamune and me, the bond between me and Yokozawa, and now I'm marrying the man of my dreams. All my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I accidentally bumped into someone without evening noticing. I almost fell down to the hard concrete but someone caught my arm.

I looked back up to see who the stranger was, my emerald green eyes widen in shock, Takano Masamune. My former neighbor, my former boss, and my former love gently pulled me up into his arms. I was in too much of a shock before realizing that Takano-san was holding me in his warms, soft, and muscular arms.

NO! NO! Ritsu snaps out of it, you're engaged with Takafumi. I was about to pull myself away but Takano-san pulls away instead. I gaze at him noticing his black raven hair has suddenly gotten longer right to where his shoulders were at. His caramel amber eyes were still pure and loving just as I remember them. The intention in the air seems to be awkward at first but then out of the blue Masamune suddenly kiss the back of my hand like a princess. I swore that the heat and the red flash all over my body.

"Ritsu, I wanted to congratulate you and Takafumi engagement," he said

"Why, thank you Masamune. I appreciated it very much" I replied with happiness but also in disappointment. I wasn't sure why I was disappointed. Did I expected Takano-san to be jealous instead of congratulating me on my engagement with Takafumi,? No, that couldn't be the reason. Is it?

I haven't spoken or seen Masamune in over year after...the incident. I felt the pang of regret but also being heartbroken because of it. I know Takano-san didn't mean to say the things he said but yet it still hurts just hearing from him.

Not knowing what happened next was that I barely notice that I'm walking along with Masamune into a nearby park. We standing by each other, side by side instead feeling Masamune hand interacting with me. It actually felt pretty empty not having his hand holding with my own. We stopped at the pond seeing the reflection of the sun slowly setting down for the moon to raises.

"Ritsu, are you happy with Yokozawa," Masamune asks

"Yes, very happy since I couldn't imagine a life without him" I replied with honesty

"Well, I hope you live a wonderful life with Yokozawa. But remember one thing Ritsu"

Before I could even answer Masamune held me in his arms once more as place his lips on mine. With just his lips pressing against my own all the memories of us in high school, the moment in the Emerald Department, all of it every good and bad moment of our lives. Tears began pouring down my face as our lips were broken apart from each other.

"I always love my beloved Ritsu. As much I want to fight back from you but I know deep within my heart and soul. I want you to live a happy life with Yokozawa then me, But'll never stop loving you" he said

I wanted to slap him...I wanted to yell for everything of the pain he causes for me. The pain he causes me after the incident. He never bothers showing his face in front of me, or bother to have the courage. But he has the nerve just to kiss me once more before letting me go...just when I'm engaged to my beloved Takafumi.

Despite the fact that I loved my dearest Yokozawa Takafumi, deeply of what my heart was telling in at this moment. I still love Takano Masamune but it's time to move on. It's time to move on with our lives with different people despite the heartache of loving of our former lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Drafted**

 **Ritsu POV**

I watched on the television as I saw troops from North Korea and its allies troop marching down the ocean's shore of Okinawa. My heart sank as I knew that my beloved Yokozawa is being drafted into a war. Not just any war but the beginning of WWIII in which I prayed every night that it wouldn't arrive but my prayers were never answered. Tears began streaming down my face just knowing that my love has to fight for the most dangerous war we have ever encounter.

Can't believe we're having war despite being 2017 already! I felt the rage and depression expanding through my entire body. I know it's not Takafumi fault for being drafted into war but I wish he wasn't. I'm scared for my love life, I'm not just scared of not seeing Takafumi again but I'm also worried about Masamune as well. Not that I'll admit to myself nor Takafumi since I didn't want to cause any drama between us.

Ever since I saw Masamune last time a few weeks ago I started thinking about him again in which I shouldn't. I shouldn't be thinking about Masamune at all since he thought it was best for us to see other people. He got his wish, I'm finally happy with Takafumi. I'm happy to be with the man I have grown to love and cherish for the past year. I desperately hope we could've gotten married during the fall season but the wedding must be put on hold. My wedding must be put on hold because of this damn war.

Takafumi looked at me with guilt as he places a couple of suitcases in front of the door. I avoid looking at him in the eyes. I knew it wasn't fair but if I looked at him in the eyes then I would've begged for him to stay and not go to war. But that would be too selfish of me since my love is being drafted into the war in order to fight for our country. But it hurts so much just knowing I might never see Takafumi ever again.

I fear the worst wondering if he were to die during battle or worst being lost with no memories. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing my love again. I let out a quiet sob before feeling Takafumi hugging me tightly in his arms. I return the hug as we held onto each other as if the world before us was fallen apart. My quiet sob suddenly transforms a loud ugly crying sound. Takafumi comfort me by rubbing my back gently before pressing his lips against my own. I return the kiss without a second thought before we broke apart in a need of oxygen.

"My love, I know this isn't fair but we both know that I must fight for our country," Takafumi said

"I know, but promise me one thing please?" I begged

"Anything love"

"Just stay alive. Even if things go downhill but stay alive for me. For us"

Takafumi caress my cheek before kissing my lips once more before leaving our apartment. We wave goodbye to each other one last time. Once the door was finally shut close as Takafumi prepare to head for war. The war in which he would survive and return home alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Letters**

 _Dear Ritsu,_

 _February 17, 2018_

 _The war has been going on nonstop as the enemy kept invading our surrounding even during at night. All I can remember is the scent of blood and rotten body of the enemies we have killed. Every day and night I pray for your love and your support. There isn't a moment where I don't think about you. You're constantly on my mind 24/7 and I wish that this war is over since I desire nothing more than seeing you again. I know I can't feel your pain through my own pain as well._

 _I can feel your tears through my tears as I shed them every day and night. I always see your smiles through by the moonlight of the ocean water. I imagine feeling your body against my own even though you're not there in the first place. One day I shall return to Tokyo, and we'll immediately get married and have a family of our own. I can't wait to have a family with you and being your husband._

 _I shall return my love, once we won the war_

 _Love,_

 _Yokozawa Takafumi_

 _Dear Takafumi_

 _February 24, 2018_

 _I pray for your safety despite the harshness of the war. I can't imagine the pain and damage you're going through because of the war. I hate nothing more than this damn war. I just to have in my arms once more as we cuddle on the couch. I miss sleeping next to you while feeling your fingers playing with my hair. I can only your loving smile during the morning sunlight as I wake up just wanting to have you holding me._

 _I can feel your struggles with my own struggles as well. I can't imagine having my life without you since your love has entered into my heart. I can't afford to lose you. But I know you may or may not die, but I'm happy that you fought for this country. But please return back to Tokyo once the war is over, I have no doubt that we'll win this war._

 _I also desire to be your husband in the nearby along with having our children. I don't care if we adopt or have a surrogate mother to give birth to our child. I hope one day we'll be able to be together once more. So stay alive for me._

 _Love,_

 _Onodera Ritsu_

Day and Night the young couples often write to each other nonstop despite the long delays because of the war. Though the war couldn't stop the love between Takafumi and Ritsu to write each other. The war kept on going for months where it just seems to be endless where everyone assumes that war would be over.

Until one day on June 1, 2018, is the day where the day shall never be forgotten. The world has finally turned upside down. People were standing in the streets, tens of thousands, despite where the soldiers were far away from the city but they can hear the citizens the drinking song they're singing.

The war is now over.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

 **Onodera POV**

I waited patiently at the airport seeing many soldiers that fought for our country. I see many men and women happily being reunited with their family and friends. I can't the war is finally over and we won the war. I can't believe we actually won the war. I'm so happy that all our prayers have been answered. After hearing on the news when our enemies have decided to surrender letting our countries being free once again. Ever since the news of the war finally ending after a year of fighting nonstop for a year that seemed only to be last for an eternity. Tears were streaming down my face for joy and happiness as well people were celebrating in the street making new drinking songs for our country.

Even our allies were surprised that we actually won. Despite the fact, we were outnumbered and out guns but somehow we overcome all the hardships. We overcome the fears about our countries being taken over by North Korea but now the two countries of North and South Korea are finally now combing as one. I'm so happy that our world is evolving through bits and bits. During the past year, Masamune has taken close care of care in Yokozawa place, even though we remained as good friends.

We somehow wanted to forget about the incident as it never happens in the first place. Though I can't forget 24/7 since the memories are still pictures clear. But what has been done, has been done, right? Sighing quietly to myself as I waited a while longer to see Takafumi, but nothing. Please, Takafumi...please be alive. I suddenly began growing wary since the arrival of soldiers was starting to die down at the airport. My heart began pounding racing with an uncomfortable knot forming in my stomach. Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I began thinking the worth of the outcome.

 _No, no, no! Please! Let him be alive! PLEASE!,_ I plead quietly into my thoughts

Trying to the stop tears from shedding out of my eyes. But it seems like that was impossible to do. I'm actually believing that my beloved Takafumi has suddenly died while fighting in battle. I didn't want to believe it but I'm slowly starting too by pieces. I'm going to be alone on this lonely piece of Earth for the rest of my life.

"Ritsu..." a voice toward

I turn around to see the person I have thought to be dead is standing right in front of me. He was covered with so many cuts and bruises. I saw the pure smile I always see every morning in the early morning sunlight. Tears began rolling down my face once more as I rush into my beloved arms. Our arms automatically wrap themselves around our bodies as we held on each other. We didn't care about the people that were staring at us as we began kissing passionately in front of a huge of a crowd of people. Once we kiss I felt firework expanding across my entire body, after noticing I heard a few people cheering us.

We broke the kiss due to the fact we in public but mostly because of the need for oxygen. I laid my head on Takafumi chest while listening to our heart beating as symphony to our undying love. Takafumi lifted me in the air before spinning us around while laughing for joy and glory. I was so scared to even believe that the love of my life was assumed to be dead. But I couldn't be more wrong than ever.

I can't wait for our wedding day and desire to have children of our own due to by a surrogate mother or maybe adopted a few children. Who knew but hey it's our stories to tell the next generations that will tell our stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Picture written in thousands of words**

Only three months have passed since the war ended where everyone is now enjoying the peace of living a normal life. Though a normal isn't the appropriate term at the moment. As a now when Yokozawa and other troops men are being held as heroes for their heroic actions during the war when coming to rescue their sergeants while stealing some of the enemy's weapons. It was very dangerous but also very noble of the men's that have served their country to gain freedom and joy.

All four men's receive gold medals as the President of Japan has awarded to them. Every photographer has tried to take a photo of Yokozawa one of the local hero's along with journalists following him. They all longed to have an interview with the former war hero that desire peace and quiet. The young business could barely walk out of the apartment with being spotted by local citizens asking for pictures and others.

The young brunette chuckles lightly due to by the stress his fiance is receiving from having the attention from society. Nevertheless, Onodera Ritsu loved his Yokozawa with all his heart and soul and so did his beloved at least that what he thought for all the past two years since they were dating. How could that bastard betray in such a cruel and selfish way? Were those past 2 years meant nothing to Yokozawa?

Tears were streaming down the brunette face as his emerald green eyes were full of tears. Ritsu held tightly a packet full of papers that were published for all the people across Japan. The tears that stained the bottom side of the paper as the brunette read each word of the pamphlet. Along with a photo that only is described within thousands of word with just one picture flashing across the first page along with the harsh title.

 _Local former war hero, Yokozawa Takafumi having a torrid affair behind his fiance back during the war!_

Tears began to spill more out of the emerald eyes as light sobs were escaping from Onodera lips. The picture shows his beloved fiance sleeping with a woman on his bare chest in a hotel room. The brunette toss the entire 10-page pamphlet into the air letting it scatter all over the living room floor. Onodera dropped down to his knees as he continues shed all the tears of pure rage, anger, and betrayal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Burn**

The late-night continue to slow down times as Onodera read every letter that Yokozawa wrote him. The letters that were written for him before the war, during the war, and after the war. All letters that took his breath away along with his heart. These were the letters that brought Onodera slowly falling in love with the former war hero. Did all those moments where they kiss, hugs, cuddles meant nothing to the raven-haired man? Were all those precious memories were just a phrase for the businessman?

The brunette packed his clothes and other belongings in a couple of suitcases. Ritsu read each letter over and over nonstop as if he were reading the pamphlet. The same pamphlet that was scattered around the living room floor that was also written by Yokozawa basically having his response to the affair. The affair that happens during the war in which Yokozawa was drafted into. How could Yokozawa ever think to do something so cruel behind the brunette back? Did Yokozawa actually miss Onodera during the harsh battle? Did he just suddenly forgotten about Ritsu during the affair? Was their whole entire nothing but a fake?

Ritsu couldn't think anymore as more tears escape from his eyes. Some tears stain different parts of each letters making some of the ink on the paper smudge. But Onodera didn't care about the letters anymore. He didn't care about the constant vibration from his phone as they were endless calls and messages from Yokozawa. Along with other calls from Masamune, Kisa, and Hatori as well checking up on the poor young man who was suffering from the torrid affair. He cherishes that some of the people were looking after him but the brunette needed a moment to himself.

Hearing the door open, well so much having a moment to himself. Ritsu didn't move from his spot as Takafumi rushed into the bedroom before hugging his beloved his hugs. But the hug was never returned but instead a shove from Onodera. Yokozawa was surprised to be shoved away so harshly from his beloved.

"How could you?" Ritsu mumbles

"Ritsu...I...I can explain" Takafumi stutters

"Explain what! You told the entire country about having an affair behind my back!...I thought you were different...I can we have something special. My mother was slowly coming to accept our relationship. She could've accepted as her son in law"

"...Ritsu"

Earlier today even his mother kept constantly calling Ritsu as well despite not saying a word to him for such a long time. There were times where his mother often visit him while Takafumi was in the war. As the mother instinct kicked in, that his own mother warned Ritsu about his relationships with Yokozawa since she didn't completely trust him just yet but now there was no reason to trust Yokozawa at all.

 _I saved every letter you wrote to me_

 _From the moment I read them_

 _I knew you were mine_

 _You say you were mine_

 _I thought you were mine_

 _Do you know what mothers say,_

 _When we saw your first letter arrive_

 _She say_

" _Be careful with that one, my friend_

 _He would do what it takes to survive"_

 _You and your words flooded my senses_

 _Your sentences left me defenseless_

 _You built me palaces out of paragraphs_

 _You built cathedrals_

 _I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me_

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers_

 _In every line_

 _For some kind of sign_

 _And when you were mine_

 _The world seemed to_

 _ **Burn**_

 _ **Burn**_

Ritsu and Takafumi stood in silence with nothing to say at moment. Ritsu looked at his engagement while reading a certain part from the pamphlet as it were from the women that Yokozawa slept it. There were endless letters from her as if she was claiming her love for Yokozawa. Though not only has the businessman humiliate himself but also Onodera, along with the women that she didn't know that Yokozawa was engaged.

 _You publish the letters she wrote you_

 _You told the whole world how this girl brought_

 _You into her bed_

 _In clearing your name, by ruining our lives_

 _Do you know my mother's said_

 _When she read what you'd done?_

 _She said_

" _You loved an Icarus,_

 _He has flown too close to the sun"_

 _You and your words, obsessed with my legacy_

 _Your sentences border on senseless_

 _And you are paranoid in every paragraph_

 _How they perceive you_

 _ **YOU! YOU! YOU!**_

Takafumi glared down at floor just being angry only at himself just regretting to reveal his affair to the entire country. But he couldn't bare holding the guilt within him for so long where the businessman didn't know how to think anymore. As for Ritsu glare, his ex-fiance's now before noticing a candle shining its bright light before them as for the trash and the letters that were scattered all over the bed. There was one thing that Onodera should do before leaving this damn apartment and Takafumi for good.

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let future generations wonder how Onodera_

 _Reacted when you broke his heart_

 _You tore it all apart_

 _I'm watching it_

 _Burn_

 _Watching it_ _ **burn**_

Onodera Ritsu gathered all the letters before disposing them in the trash can along with the candle watching each letter slowly burning. All the cream color letters were burning to their death as the become into ashes. Yokozawa attempted to stop the brunette from burning all the letters but automatically failed. Ritsu harshly shoves down onto the businessman down onto the ground while burning other stuff like pictures and other gifts that Yokozawa have bought for him.

 _The world has no right to my heart_

 _The world has no place in our bed_

 _They don't get to know what I said_

 _I'm burning the memories_

 _Burning the letters that might have redeemed you_

 _You forfeit the right to my heart_

 _You forfeit the place in our bed_

 _You'll sleep in your office instead_

 _With only the memories_

 _Of when you were_ _ **mine!**_

The trashcan continues to reveal the burning light of orange flames that consumes everything the Ritsu disposes of. Takafumi looked at the Ritsu in horror before noticing him taking the golden ring off his finger.

 _I hope that you_

 _ **Burn**_

Onodera Ritsu dropped the engagement ring into the burning flames letting the businessmen know that what happened between them was officially over. Takafumi watched his ex-fiance's leaving him behind in their apartment that now his once more. Tears were streaming down his face as Onodera Ritsu has walked out of the door.

 **TBC**

The song _**Burn**_ doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda which is written for the popular musical Hamilton. Listen to Hamilton since it's awesome and has a lot of wonderful songs


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** **5 years later**

After the event when Takafumi cheated, I decided to leave Japan for a while as I travel across Europe just for the time being. Where I have self-taught myself on learning French, German, Russian as well. I enjoy my peace and quiet during my travels through the first couple of months were painful since many people from Europe have read some of the stories of when Takafumi has cheated on me. Many were in shock but mainly angry since how could a former war hero that fought for his country just suddenly to cheated on his fiancee during battles.

Just about anything during those first months have reminded about Takafumi but then, later on, I decided to forget about him and everyone else. As I travel around France for a year as I was busy drawing some landscape around the city and the countryside as well. I even drew some beautiful flowers while I was visiting some relatives in Germany as I spend time in the garden as I admire the flowers while drawing them. I enjoy my time being in Germany since I created wonderful memories with my relative but was sad since I want to continue my journey across Europe. When arriving in Russia, my entire journey over there is nothing but breathtaking as I enjoy some of the museums over, the ballet recital, and all of the glory of its beautiful landscape and buildings I get to enjoy drawing or evening painting some of them.

I even made a few friends during my travels in Europe while I do send a letter to them from a time but not always since it's difficult to send letters while you're traveling from countries to countries. Right now, I'm in the lovely city of Rome, Italy where there are so many art museums just to visit and the restaurants to enjoy. I'm deciding to buy more souvenirs for Kisa and the others by buying them a few art supplies from here and there. I bought top quality but not fancy art supplies, along with a few novels for Father. I went as far to bought a golden amber necklace as a birthday gift.

I was just minding my own business as I was just strolling down the park watching the sun setting itself down. I felt the warm summer wind blowing itself across the lovely scenery as I continue sketching the flower field that stood right before me. My hair began tickling my face a little despite the fact I have my hair in a small ponytail. My light brown hair has suddenly gotten a bit longer where it touches my shoulders. I looked a bit different from the past five years in my travels across. I got asked out a couple of times by both men and women but I'm not ready to start a new relationship at the moment. Not after being stabbed in the back by Takafumi when he had an affair. I just couldn't believe it, and I still can not even till this day. But that's in the past now and wondering what would happen if Yokozawa wasn't the one that saves me from killing myself. I wonder Masamune would've to save me instead then none of this mess would've happened in the first place.

I shake my head at the thought as I continue my sketching of the flowers as I quietly hum to myself before adding some extra details to the scenery. I didn't realize that someone was standing there behind me till I thought it was a fig of my imagination.

"Onodera..." a voice call out

I turn out and eyes widen in shock right before there was a person I thought quietly to myself of who I wanted to see again. The pencil I once held in my hand has suddenly fallen down onto the grass as there silent lingering in the air.

"Takano-san..." I whispers

Not knowingly of what happens next but I do know is that I was hugging Takano-san tightly in my arms afraid to let him go. Tears were streaming my face as Takano-san once did the same thing as he held me in his arms very tightly. We didn't say anything since there was nothing to be said at the moment. For the past five years, I have always wonder if Masamune was alright by himself in Tokyo as I was on my journey across Europe for the past five years. I always felt guilty not inviting him to come along with my journey but I didn't want to be a burden to him. Though now he's here with me in the city of Rome. I couldn't ask anything better than being inside his arms at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Reunited Reprise**

I couldn't believe it right now that Masamune was here in Rome right now with me. At this moment we were still holding each other at the park where people were staring at us but I didn't really care right now. The only thing I care is that Masamune is here with me right now, just holding me in his arms. I listen to our hearts beating rapidly before we separated from each other arms but our hands were attach to each other. Our fingers interacted with one another which I couldn't help but blush lightly.

"Masamune, I can't believe it. Why are you here? In Rome?" I ask rapidly

"I came here to find you, after hearing of what happened between you and Yokozawa. I didn't want to be a burden to you since I knew you wanted to be alone for awhile. So I let you be for awhile until I started growing more concern since you haven't written back to me for awhile." Masamune replied

"You were worried about me"

"I never stop, even though I know you would be fine on your own but I can't but worry about you 24/7 since you're constantly on my mind"

I could've felt the blush creeping my face as I looked away a bit before smiling happily. I can't help it but be so happy to know that Masamune is always thinking about me. I felt guilty after just hearing him know that he was worried about me. Masamune lightly combs my hair with his fingers as they gently slide down my brown hair. He took only one strand of it before lightly placing it on his lips. My heart began racing again before turning, even more, redder than usual.

"You grown your hair out" Masamune commented

"Do I look weird?" I ask, cautiously

"No, beautiful as always"

"Really?"

"Of course, you always look beautiful with or without long hair"

I smile happily before Masamune held me into his hugs once more before placing his lips against my forehead. Masamune gently places his hands on my cheeks before leaning closer and closer to my face. I lean in as well just when our lips were millimeters apart from touching each other's where our lips were barely brushing against each other. I suddenly close my eyes feeling my heart beating rapidly as I felt Masamune body against my own where I wrapped my arms around his neck as Masamune arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt his heart beating at the same pace as my heart was beating at.

Soon I felt his lips on my own when the next thing I know is that everything has suddenly changed. All the colors around has suddenly gotten brighter and more alive than I remember before at the beginning of my journey. The feeling in my chest has expanded across my entire body as Masamune and I continue kissing in the park where I know we were being stared at but that didn't matter.

We broke the kiss before we held onto each other's again as if one of us was bound to disappear if we let go one another.

"Ritsu, I know I should've been the one to apologize for the words I say many years ago. I shouldn't have said them in the first place. But I will explain everything of why I said those words in the first place if only you would let me start over. Can we start over, our relationship?" Masamune plead

"Yes, Masamune. We can start over of our relationship. I want us to start over, I want us to forget about the past and move on with the future but I'll allow you to explain the harsh words you said to me" I replied

"Thank you,...Thank you"

Masamune dropped down to his knees with tears streaming down his face as I watch him into shock. I comforted him into my arms just slowly combing his raven hair for a little while when I cupped his face before placing my lips against Masamune's. I wanted nothing more and starting my relationship with Takano Masamune. I want to start a new life with my beloved Takano Masamune.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Explanation**

 **Masamune POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw Ritsu at the park right here in Rome. I wanted to burst into tears once he rushes into my arms but I didn't. Instead, I hold him in my arms just loving the feeling of having Ritsu back in my arms. I couldn't forgive myself for the argument by shouting at him full of words with hurtful things. I assume that Ritsu would've lived off a life without me but soon within a year later when I force myself to refuse to visit Onodera regardless of what my heart was saying to me. Every day I regret those words that have escaped from my lips. Those weren't the words I wanted to say, those words shouldn't have been said in the first place.

 _YOU'RE SUCH A ANNOYANCE !_

 _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

 _I think it's best if we never see each other again_

Those words still ring into my mind till this day, I hated myself so much I even thought about committing suicide but I couldn't. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my precious Ritsu behind alone on Earth. My love for Ritsu is still as strong ever since the day I confess my love for him in our high school years. I regretted all the things I have done when I first hurt him and I vow to myself that I would never break his heart again but I broke that promise. I broke the young man that I loved and let him be happy with someone one. That may have to be my former best friend Yokozawa.

I still couldn't believe that Yokozawa would ever have the nerves of cheating on Ritsu behind his back. Especially during the war in which he has fought for our country to become an honorable war hero. But that change once he reveals his affair for the entire world to read by humiliating himself along with Ritsu. I was so angry with him that all I remember was blood coming out from Yokozawa nose and on my knuckles. But I was mostly angry with myself since I should've gotten the courage to talk with Ritsu.

If I apologize in the first place then none of this mess would've happened in the first place. I blame myself and no one else since this is my fault. Everything I did to hurt Ritsu is all my fault since I couldn't control my damn anger. But if I told Ritsu the truth of why I was so angry in the first place then my love would've been hating me more back then. I was more scared of having my beloved Ritsu hating me than losing him. I was so pathetic and I'm still am till this very day.

"Masamune," Ritsu called

"Yes?" I asks

"Please don't cry, none of this is your fault"

My eyes widen in shock once I realize the warm liquid that was rolling my cheeks. I was crying, I was actually crying once again for the second time in the past five years. I couldn't shed a single tear since there wasn't anything worth crying anymore. But when I first saw Ritsu once again in five years I automatically believe that my entire world has suddenly returned all the colors of my grey world.

I place my hands on top of Ritsu hands who laid them on my cheeks while looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I smile at him with a depress smile that my love knows very well.

"It is my fault, Ritsu. I can't ever forgive myself for hurting you a second time. " I said

"...Masamune, those words you said may have torn us apart but love has brought us back together. It fine if you don't want to talk about of why you were so angry all those years ago since it's in the past now." Ritsu replied with a smile on his face

"No, you have the right to know why I said those words in the first place"

I lead Ritsu onto the grass where we were at the park despite the fact that the sun has finally left the skies with the moon looking at down at us. Ritsu sits beside behind me but hasn't let my hand go, he tightly held it with his own.

My heart began racing rapidly as if the world before us was about to crumble apart right before us. I took steady breathing before letting all the weights I held in for so long.

"Back in the year of 2016 before the day of the argument. I received a call from a twin sister that I have never known before. She informs me that once after spending a year with my father and raising us together, my mother walked out of my sister and our father lives. Just knowing the thought that I had a sister after these years and yet my mother couldn't get the courage to spill the truth about my father nor my twin sister. I felt so much anger and rage that I took it out on you and I shouldn't have." I inform with tears that were rolling down my cheeks once more

"Masamune,..." Ritsu replied softly

"After noticing of what I just was done...I force to refuse to see you since I knew deep down into your heart and soul that you hated me. I wanted to go back to your apartment just wanting to hold you in my arms once more and make love to you again. Instead, I acted like a coward,...a coward that you didn't deserve. The coward who took his anger out on you when I should've taken it out on my mother but I didn't. So instead of talking to you after the incident...I notice you and Yokozawa relationship. I was heartbroken but knowingly I deserve since the way Yokozawa saw you that was full of love and joy. I wanted you to be happy with him...instead being happy with a jackass like me"

Ritsu soon places his hands on my face before pressing his lips against my own. Everything went frozen for a moment until I kiss him back softly. It was forceful nor sexual like all the kisses from the past years. This kiss was different, it had the feeling of love and forgiveness. We broke away from the kiss as Ritsu looked at me with a soft smile knowing that he understood my situation. I couldn't understand how could my Ritsu forgive me so easily. I don't deserve him, I really don't deserve him.

"Oh, Masamune. I understand now, why you were so angry that day. I must admit those words were hurtful and it broke my heart when you said them. After I quit the company and almost life as well, I kept praying to myself that someone day you would come back to me and we would become the couple that we were in high school. But you didn't...I nearly committed suicide but Yokozawa save me and I devoted my life to him when he guides me through his winds. I honestly hope that day that it was you who saved my life" Ritsu said

I felt a slight pang of jealously rushing the course of the body as I softly spoke, "Did you ever love Yokozawa?"

"Yes, I did love him back then. It was quite a shock when Yokozawa and I became a couple. During the past two years of dating him, I honestly thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him as his husband and probably have children of our own. Though during my relationship with Yokozawa...I never stop thinking about you not even one second. I wanted to return to you once Yokozawa...well you know"

"It ok...I understand. I still can't believe myself that Yokozawa could ever betray you like that"

"I know...After breaking off the engagement. I thought about returning back to you but I didn't want to be a burden to you so I decided to have a long journey in Europe. I admit it was hard at first to get over about Yokozawa. It took time but somehow I manage to make time for myself and get over about Yokozawa..but I could never get over about you, Masamune"

"Why?"

Ritsu blushed lightly before placing himself against my chest as we listen to our hearts synchronizing together. Our hearts were beating together as if they became one song just for the both of us. I didn't notice that Ritsu was still holding my hand at the moment where we didn't say anything at all. It was all silent except for the wind's singing its song through the soft branches of the trees across the park.

"Cause I love you," Ritsu confess

"What..." I stuttered

"I couldn't get over you because I love you, ..I love you, I love you, I love you...And I still love you,.I love you"

Tears were not streaming down over face as my heart has finally been once filled with love and the color of my entire world has suddenly gone brighter than ever. I held Ritsu in my arms not daring to let him go ever again. To this night in the city of Rome, I shall treasure my beloved Onodera Ritsu, no matter all the silly arguments we have, we can overcome any obstacles that get in our way, and as Ritsu has once said love _has_ brought us together once more. We kiss each other once more with love, passion, forgiveness, and joy with other emotions that I can't just simply describe right now.

"Onodera Ritsu, would you do me the honor of becoming my lover once again?" I asks

"It would my pleasure of becoming your lover once again, Takano Masamune" Ritsu replied before kissing me once more under the moonlight in the city of Rome.

 _ **Whoo, that was the longest chapter I have ever wrote in this entire story, here I am once again alive and well, minus the stress from school and babysitting. Yeah...but anyway I hope you like this chapter and some reviews, please and thank you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Romance in the air**

The next morning has finally arrived in the lovely country of Italy, whereas the lovely couple happily slept together in each other arms. Ritsu slowly woke up since his body was sure to getting up early in the mornings now since the brunette couldn't help love to paint, sketch, or drawing in the early mornings where he feels the scent of freedom for the first time. Though now the young brunette wants to enjoy the warmth of his lover bare chest. Last night the young couple decided a lovely night just between them on a warm summer night. Ritsu smiles happily with a light blush creeping up his face.

Ritsu slightly making a small circle in the middle of Masamune bare chest seeing his handsome lovers have gotten a bit more muscular than usual. Masamune actually looks a bit calmer than usual as if he grows to be more endurance than before. The young brunette gave his sleeping boyfriend a loving smile before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Masamune" Ritsu whispers

"I love you too, Ritsu" Masamune whispers back

Ritsu would've to flinch and blush in embarrassment but he didn't, instead, he giggled lightly before kissing Masamune cheek. There were no words to be said since their love was enough to be spoken through silent. Ritsu lean down before brushing his lips against Masamune's before the raven-haired man completed the kiss. The brunette let out a soft moan into the kiss as they just brush their lips off one another nonstop before Masamune nibbles his lover bottom lip pleading to enter. Ritsu didn't oblige at all like he would before in the past but now there nothing to hesitate anymore for his love and only his love for Masamune.

Ritsu slightly open his mouth enough to feel Masamune sliding his tongue inside his hot cavern. The young couple tongues were dancing around each other as the brunette felt a strand of saliva streaming down the tip of his lips. Breaking the kiss required by the need to breathe. Masamune slowly pushes Ritsu down onto the bed before moving a few strands of hair away from his face. The raven-haired man admires his face beauty since he knew deep in his heart that Ritsu is the only one for him. No one could ever replace the love that Takano has for his beloved Onodera. The darling little Emerald that he shall treasure even if his love cracks from here and there but Masamune knew he would always be there for him.

Ritsu stares deeply into Masamune those seductive golden amber eyes that intrigued him to have fallen in love with the older man. They have their downfalls but both men knew that love can overcome any obstacles even if it takes another decade or so to be reunited once again. Masamune lay his head on Ritsu bare chest where his loving brunette gently plays with his black locks. None of the men wanted to move away from each other and so they decided but the expectation that they needed to shower and eat some breakfast.

Soon the young lovely couple was ready to head out into the city of Rome when Masamune began noticing about Ritsu. The lovely brunette was wearing a beautiful petite green sundress that matches perfectly his shimmering emerald eyes. Masamune felt his cheeks growing heat as his face slightly went red for a moment. Ritsu blushes a little before shyly tugged his hair a bit since he wanted to look perfect for Masamune, the only man to see with his own eyes.

"Is this alright" Ritsu asks shyly while tugging at the hem of his dress shelves. Masamune smile at the male brunette before kissing his forehead gently.

"You look beautiful as always my love" Masamune replied before kissing the back of Ritsu hand, who face began turning all red from head to toes with heat expanding his body. Feeling his heart skipping a beat or two as Masamune began showing affection to his beloved Ritsu.

"Shall we my lady?" Masamune asks with a kind-hearted voice before offering his hand toward the young brunette whom gladly took his hand. Ritsu smiles happily as they held hands for a moment. This was the romantic moment that both males shall cherish knowingly that have been reunited in the city of Rome, Italy.

"It would be my pleasure" Ritsu replied before the young couple heads their way out for a romantic outlet that awaits for them. The young brunette happily clings to his lover muscular arm as they began their walks through the romantic city. Just only the two of them and nobody else to disturb them.

 _ **Done! Finally, finish! Sorry, I took so long to update since I was busy with school along with homework but anyway. I'm back**_


End file.
